botanybayfandomcom-20200213-history
CC Clones
The story of the CC began out of failure. Lazlo Inchofski, a brilliant bio-scientist of Swedish and Russian extraction, labored for 5 years as part of a bio-genetics company that developed a formula to clone human organs. The project was going nowhere and after being rebuked by the company Inchofski struck out on his own with a different approach. Rather than simply grow parts of humans, Inchofski’s plan was to grow the whole piece and 2 years and every penny he had later he had grown the seemingly perfect human clone in the hope of producing organs tissue for transplant into humans. The clones grew fast and looked perfect but the organs were always rejected by the recipients, leaving Inchofski with a mountain of debt while fending off threats of imprisonment by governments not knowing what to do with the clones. The desperate Inchofski fled on a fast freighter bound for the most obscure piece of rock he could find. The collapsed burned out star called Aiwon fit the bill because he understood that the not so fair denizens of Aiwon needed something that he and only he could supply. Aiwon was named by James Cloquet after an ancient Greek word that in modern form has been loosely translated into Aeon or the meaning life or in some circles eternal life. This desolate rock which in most cases would go unnoticed had not Cloquet found most of the sphere to me made of a substance he dubbed as Salazium 256. Salazium he found held all of the reactive qualities of plutonium while having none of the negative radioactive side effects. When properly ignited salazium would generate massive amounts of heat energy until it burned itself into an inert ball of carbon rock. Because of salazium Aiwon became very important and a new mining gold rush of a sort was on. The problem was that extracting salazium from the clutches of the bedrock was hard back breaking labor and entirely manual because mining even by means of heavy mechanical equipment let alone explosive measures could ignite the salazium. And what with there being no known means of extinguishing salazium once ignited premature ignition would be catastrophic. The men and women who mined salazium were a wild and ornery bunch as the ruling classes of Aiwon left them to themselves and their own devices. The pay was as high as the mortality rates because if the cliffs and caverns didn’t get you your neighboring miners just might as robbery and murder was all too frequent. The ruling merchants of Aiwon cared little who brought the salazium into market because the machines of progress gobbled up salazium at a greater and greater rate so business was brisk. During his 6 year voyage to Aiwon Professor Inchofski refined his bio-genetic formulae and began growing his first batch of bio-correct clones. When he arrived on the god forsaken planet he had nearly 75 of these creatures in various stages of growth in the mostly empty holds of the great space ship. The correct clones or CCs as they would come to be known could be grown in both sexes but at first only males were grown to work the mines and work they did because they were seen by miner and merchant alike as being disposable as toilet paper albeit significantly more expensive. The original versions of CCs were nearly all identical, and grew, or more accurately aged, roughly 5 times faster than natural humans. They would be cultivated in a farm for the first 3 years and then indoctrinated with training for the next few months. After 3 and a half earth years they were ready for sale and utilization by their new owner at a height of 170 cm (just under 5 feet 7 inches) and weight of 70 kilos (154.35 pounds). The governing body, out of fear, mandated that the CCs would be smaller in stature and that each male CC was given a reddish skin tint with bright red hair to differentiate them from the human population. It was thought initially that their brains were programmed for the process of work and precious little effort given to the thinking process, but this would be proven to be false. The average CC had a usable working lifespan of about 10 to 12 years in terms of mining. Less than half survived even 7 or 8 years in the mines. Of those that did a very few were kept around to do other menial tasks while most were destroyed when thought to be losing their mining productivity. The female model would come later as many of the human miner types saw the need for a female version for obvious reasons. The female version was 137 CM and 55 Kg or roughly 5-4 and 121 pounds when fully developed also tinted but a much softer pink with red hair and bright green eyes. Many females sold well before full maturity and sadly few females aged beyond 15 earth years early on. Again sadly when a female would age and be replaced in her courtesan duties often times the owners would try to utilize them in the mines but the females were not grown to do that sort of heavy labor and they rarely survived for very long. How did this virtual slavery exist in a modern world where religion was so strong? The simple answer was that, despite their very human look and life, the CCs were not considered to be at all human by the god fearing human folk. Most humans were very careful not to name their CCs or interact with them as humans. There were of course exceptions that met with mixed results. Initially only male CCs were grown and restricted to mining activity only. To placate their conscience the in town folk could own no CCs and since the city folk felt the miners to be less than civilized they could explain away the slavery. The society structure took an ugly turn as the less caring decided that it would be handy to have CCs doing the drudgery work in town as well and soon the ban was lifted. The introduction of the female CC would change everything on Aiwon. Initially Aiwon founder and virtual owner James Cloquet and Professor Inchofski shrewdly did not create females for one simple reason. With female CCs around a miner could buy both a male and female and breed his own slaves and that would eat into their profit. The CCs already had been purposely given a shorter life span because were they to live longer the miners wouldn’t need to buy new ones as often. Legend held that the short life span was due to genetic programming which was not true. Inchofski used the introduction of drugs to greatly increase the flow of adrenalin and metabolism to grow them faster. Remember the initial reason for growing these clones was for organ replacement so the faster they could be grown the better and since the organ harvest process would kill the clone life span wasn’t much of a consideration. The fast aging process gave the CCs much greater strength than their relatively smaller frames would seem to allow. Inchofski had learned that animals like monkeys have amazing strength for their size because their muscle tissue is more highly charged with adrenalin. Three important considerations brought about the introduction of the female CC. Most all people on Aiwon held to almost fanatical religious belief. Their beliefs varied which would create many issues (more on this later) but the beliefs were strong and most all felt that prostitution for any reason was sinful. As such prostitution on Aiwon was dealt with most severely and was therefore almost nonexistent. Since there were very few women pickings were far too slim to satisfy even the most celabate male. And the women who were there almost had to be kept under lock and key due to the excessive horniness of the male population. Lastly, when the ownership of CCs became allowed in city there was a crying need for domestics and human tradition dictated that domestic service was best accomplished by feminine hands. Reluctantly Inchofski began growing females and selling them as domestics and prostitutes. Prostitutes you ask? Yes, the good folk of Aiwon with all their religion and seeming aversion to prostitution were fine with it as long as the bodies being used were CCs because they were after-all thought to be in human, so the double standard was thus applied. Aiwon was a bastion of differing opinion and differing schools of thought. There were huge gaps between the miners and the merchants and city folk and even huge gap between the more organized miners and those renegades who chose to mine for salazium in the outer reaches of the star. From the beginning the CCs were treated like livestock because that was how they were seen. Those owning them saw them as nothing more than beasts of burden and as one might expect different people treat their tools or beasts of burden differently. Common sense would tell one that the sensible man would treat these beasts with care and feed them properly as well cared for property is more valuable property. Of course that was hardly the case particularly as it applied to the CC. And here is where the tale of the CC takes an interesting twist. At the onset even Inchofski thought his creations to be inhuman and incapable of thought. The first wave didn’t speak and did not seem to communicate well. Common logic dictated that they were stupid and incapable of thought and learning. This logic was flawed and Inchofski would later question himself for never believeing that a CC could learn. After all the CC was a human clone, grown to replicate the human body. The amazingly sad fact that the mental capabilities of a CC were not discovered by their creator Inchofski or a sophisticate center established to study and advance the breed or by the town folk who would proclaim themselves more intelligent than the rabble that worked a hardscrabble existence extracting salazium from stone. Those first realizing the true potential of a CC were the miners in the outlying and desolate areas where a single miner would scrape together cash to buy a CC and then set off to mine a claim. When a man pays most all he has to buy a CC it is that man who tends to care for his purchase with the greatest care and respect. This simple man would soon come to rely heavily on this beast and in most cases could ill afford to let it get run down. The work was long and hard not to mention lonely and often the only company a miner would have would be that very same CC. Nature would take its course and it was these outliers as they were called that soon learned that a CC could be quite valuable and even a trusted companion. The outliers began treating their CCs as coworkers and even as friends and as such the CCs would develop strong loyalty to their owners. CCs would nurse their owners back to health if injured and if stolen (because of their great cost CC theft was common) the CC would escape and return itself to its owner. Sadly it took years for these traits to be discovered by the “more civilized” owners of CCs. For one it seemed very important to those wishing to somehow quantify their involvement in slavery as just that these beasts would always be considered as such. For another, if you are the guy who chooses to go off and mine on your own you aren’t one who trusts others easily. You know how the in-city types feel about CCs and if you wander into town treating yours like a friend then you should expect trouble. Therefore the outliers, who got more work and more benefit out of their CCs than did anyone else and a trusted companion that never challenged your authority to boot, would be damned if they were to share their secrets with nosey in-city types that were not to be trusted. Category:Races Category:Technology